1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for using nucleic acid tags, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for rapidly and efficiently detecting and identifying nucleic acid tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
The physical characteristics of a nucleic acid molecule make it uniquely suitable for use as a secure information-storage unit. In addition to being odorless and invisible to the naked eye, a nucleic acid molecule can store vast amounts of information. It has been estimated that a single gram of deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) can store as much information as approximately one trillion compact discs (“Computing With DNA” by L. M. Adleman, Scientific American, August 1998, pg 34-41).
Nucleic acid molecules are also resilient to decay, even in vitro. Although a nucleic acid molecule typically begins to breakdown when exposed to chemicals, radiation, or enzymes, some nucleic acid molecules can survive for thousands of years. For example, scientists have sequenced the Neanderthal genome using DNA molecules that were recovered from remains dating at least 38,000 years old.
Additionally, nucleic acid molecules are both ubiquitous in nature and largely uncharacterized, with only a fraction of the world's organisms having been sequenced. As a result of this uncharacterized environmental background noise, inadvertent detection of a man-made nucleic acid molecule is unlikely.
To employ the many beneficial characteristics of nucleic acids, these molecules can be incorporated into a secure tag. These tags can be composed of deoxyribonucleotides, ribonucleotides, or similar molecules composed of nucleic acids that are either artificial (such as nucleotide analogues) or are otherwise found in nature. The nucleic acids can range from very short oligonucleotides to complete genomes.
Once a nucleic acid tag is created it can be used for numerous unique security applications including to detect illicit tampering with physical objects. DNA tags have previously been used for other applications. For example, DNA tags have been removably attached to tangible assets to assist in the identification of ownership in the event the asset is lost or stolen. Additionally, it has been proposed that DNA tags be used to prevent counterfeiting by incorporating tags into items during or after production and using detection of such tags to authenticate the items.
Once a nucleic acid tag is deployed for use, it will be necessary to later detect the nucleic acid tag. Similarly, if there are several different nucleic acid tags used, it will be necessary to identify which of the different tags are present. However, there is a continued demand for new and efficient mechanisms for detecting deployed nucleic acid tags, and for methods for identifying which of a plurality of different deployed nucleic acid tags are present, once the existence of a nucleic acid tag is detected.